Falling In
by FelSong
Summary: COMPLETE! An entry in the Dating Romance Contest from Mel and Dan's POVs. VOTE FOR ME!
1. Falling In Prelude

Falling In:  
  
A fall causes hurt,  
  
A fall causes pain,  
  
A fall causes tears to fall,  
  
Just like so much rain.  
  
Not all falls are bad,  
  
Some falls make you sad,  
  
Few falls herald joy,  
  
Making you feel glad.  
  
Falling in a pond,  
  
Swimming with the fish.  
  
Falling in love,  
  
Should feel just like this.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A little teaser of sorts for the fic I'm about to post. It's supposed to be an entry in the Dating Game Romance Contest, but I'm way past the deadline. Whether or not it qualifies as an entry waits to be seen as BlackRose25 has not replied to me.  
  
Do review about the poem! I wrote it in my head when I was lying in bed the night before my Geography finals. Inspiration just struck.  
  
Stay tuned, FelSong 


	2. Getting To Know You

Falling In:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little twist in the story.  
  
P.S: The story starts after Mel has received the rose and ring. Her Unknown (we all know who that is, don't we?) replied to her letter with the quote from the book, and she is going to attend Tamara's party tonight. Which means that she has already had that little talk with Savona and Vidanric after their sword practice.  
  
I apologise if this starts sounding cliché or out of character. This is just the way the story goes, no two ways about it!  
  
~*~  
  
MELIARA's POV  
  
Sitting in the middle of the table was a fine little vase cut from luminous starstone, and in it, bordered by the most delicate ferns, was a single rose, just barely blooming.  
  
One white rose. I knew what that meant, thanks to Nee: Purity of Intent.  
  
But was that all it meant? I recalled a poem my mother used to recite to me when I was little, a poem called "A White Rose":  
  
A White Rose  
  
The red rose whispers of passion,  
  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
  
And the white rose is a dove.  
  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
What did it all mean? I sighed heavily as I glanced at the fragile vase and its withered contents on my bedside table. Weeks had passed, and I had received yet another letter from my Unknown, agreeing to "serve as my foil".  
  
I noticed that there was a slight drizzle as I looked out of the window, and that the sun was just peeking out from behind those grey clouds. Grey clouds. Grey eyes. Shevraeth.  
  
Shevraeth? The weather must be getting to me.  
  
Looking out the window once again, I decided to go to the library. There was nothing better than a good book and a warm bed on a rainy day.  
  
My skirts swirled around my ankles as I strolled down the hallway, random thoughts running through my head like the rivulets of rain streaming down the windows. Once again, servants sprang to open the library doors. I graced each of them with a smile as a way of thanks but received only an imperceptible nod in reply.  
  
Even the servants were like the courtiers: unreadable and expressionless. Why couldn't everyone just express what they felt? Wouldn't life be easier that way?  
  
A throat being cleared brought me out of my reverie. I realised then, that I had been standing motionless at the beautifully carved doors for quite a while, lost in my thoughts. Looking up, I saw the Marquis of Shevraeth standing at a discreet distance away, his hands, as usual, clasped behind his back.  
  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I hastily apologised for blocking his way. In hopes of hiding my embarrassment, I explained that I was looking for a book to pass the time.  
  
He smiled lightly, "I do not require an explanation for your presence. But pray tell why you wish to hole yourself up indoors when the weather outside is just perfect for a stroll or a ride in the gardens?"  
  
I was just about to say that the weather outside was anything but fine when I looked out the window he indicated. True enough, the drizzle had stopped entirely and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
"You're right," I agreed, "I think I'll go riding." I turned to face him again, and with a smile thanked him for his wonderful idea. He bowed in acknowledgement and I turned to go.  
  
I had only walked a couple of steps when I felt a light touch on my arm. What was it this time? Plastering a smile on my face, I gave him my full attention.  
  
"Lady Meliara," he paused and closed his eyes for a moment and took a deeper breath than usual, as if summoning up his courage. "May I join you on your ride?"  
  
My mind went blank for an instant. Shevraeth wanted to go on a ride with me? The annoying little rustic countess who started quarrels with him all the time?  
  
"Uh - Sure," I replied. There was no way around that request, was there?  
  
He smiled one of his small smiles and said, "I'll meet you at the main gardens with our horses at the next time change." After another bow he departed without a backward glance.  
  
~*~  
  
The next time change was just a short while away. I changed hurriedly into my riding gear and braided my hair into its usual coronet, pinning my riding hat atop it all at a jaunty angle. I grinned at my reflection in the mirror, surprised that I cut quite a fine figure.  
  
Once, I wouldn't have given a second thought about how I looked. Now, I enjoyed wearing all the pretty gowns and jewels I owned, restrictive though they may be.  
  
The bells of time change rang just as I arrived at our designated meeting place. There he was looking as formidable - or should I say impressive - as ever in a tunic of light blue-grey. Next to him stood his fleet footed grey and a chestnut mare.  
  
Wordlessly, he handed me the reins of the chestnut and I heaved myself into the saddle. He mounted his horse a moment later, looked across at me and said, "Let's go."  
  
We set our horses off at a slow walk, enjoying the chirping of the birds and the perfume of the flowers. "This isn't an attempt at another race, is it?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"No, but would you like one?" he asked with what seemed to be a suggestive glance.  
  
I cringed inwardly. Why did I have to bring that up? The stupid wager and that stupid kiss would get me into trouble one day. I did not trust myself to speak and just shook my head vigorously.  
  
The sound of moving water brought my horse to a sudden halt. She sniffed the surface of what turned out to be a pond daintily, before lapping up the water noisily. Shevraeth's grey horse did likewise. So there we were sitting astride our horses side by side with nary a word to one another.  
  
I broke the silence by saying, "I miss swimming."  
  
"Swimming?" he asked, betraying a hint or astonishment at my attempt at conversation. Not that I could blame him for being surprised, after all, wasn't I always the one who avoided  
  
"Yes, swimming. Bran and I used to swim in a pond near the castle during the summer."  
  
He remained silent for a while, probably contemplating my hidden motive for speaking so freely with him. "I used to swim with the stable hands back in Rensaleaus when I was a child."  
  
Shevraeth? Swim? Those two just didn't go together. I just couldn't for the life of me picture Shevraeth sopping wet and splashing about without a care in the world.  
  
Swallowing my laughter, I asked, "Well, are you a good swimmer, then?"  
  
"Probably not as good a swimmer as you are, Lady Meliara. I lacked the time to perfect my technique," he replied.  
  
"That's more realistic!" I blurted before I could stop myself, "You're amazing with the blade. If you were wonderful at everything else, I would truly hate you!"  
  
"Truly hate me?" he asked with a grin, "I take it then, that you do not hate me as yet?"  
  
What was I saying? I hate him don't I?  
  
Well, I had to get myself out of the corner I had backed myself into. "No, I just find you annoying," I replied in jest. Only wit and humour could help me now!  
  
"Annoying?" he asked, truly surprised and not angry in the least. "I've been called many things before: boring, arrogant and dispassionate - amongst other things, but I've never been called annoying." He paused with a slight frown knitting his brows, "At least I don't think so. You can approach Russav for the full list."  
  
I laughed aloud at his self-degrading speech. "I'll be sure to do that the next time I meet him."  
  
The sound of someone approaching caught out attention and we both twisted in our seats to see who the new arrival was. It turned out to be a servant bearing a large basket.  
  
"My Lord, the picnic basket you requested," he said with a bow in Shevraeth's direction.  
  
Shevraeth dismounted and unburdened him with a "Thank you, Kervan." before dismissing him. He then returned his attention to me.  
  
"My personal manservant. I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty of requesting for a picnic. It is nearly tea time and I thought you might be hungry."  
  
Numerous thoughts ran through my head when he said this. Was he trying to assure me that no one else other than his manservant would know of our ride together? Would I mind being seen having a picnic with him?  
  
My stomach growled just then, helping me to make up my mind. "I don't mind. In fact, I do happen to be hungry!"  
  
After dismounting, I teetered my horse to a nearby tree as Shevraeth did the same. He then proceeded to spread a thick blanket on the grassy ground. I knelt on the blanket just as he did, watching avidly as he pulled plates of pan breads, bowls of wild berries dipped in chocolate and a pot of hot chocolate out of the basket. Lastly, came the teacups and saucers.  
  
He did all this without looking up, completely absorbed in his task. I took one of the teacups and saucers he offered and placed it beside me before picking up the pot of hot chocolate.  
  
"Here, let me," I said, proceeding to pour steaming hot chocolate into his cup. I did the same for myself and sighed contentedly when the nice aroma flooded my nostrils. We sat in relative silence for a while, enjoying the tranquil surroundings and admiring the beautiful scenery.  
  
I glanced over at him as he popped a chocolate-coated wild berry into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. Without warning, he turned to face me, and our gazes locked. I had been caught staring. Blushing with embarrassment, I raised my teacup to my lips hoping to hide my red cheeks.  
  
I realised just then the type of rumours that would spread if someone saw us together like this. We were alone sharing a picnic with the sun setting in the distant horizon. The setting was romantic by normal standards, and the company was almost pleasant. Almost. These thoughts caused me to blush even more furiously as I chided myself for having such notions about Shevraeth.  
  
I replaced my teacup on the saucer and rose, walking briskly towards the pond. I knelt by the edge and cupped some of the cool water in my hands, splashing it onto my face. If he was shocked by my behaviour he made no indication.  
  
The silence between us was becoming unbearable. I looked out at the rippling pond, the urge to go for a dip growing. It would be improper to swim like this. Furthermore, Shevraeth was present. My voice of reason held me back while the child in me screamed to swim.  
  
"May I go for a swim?" I asked, turning to face him.  
  
At the same time he questioned, "Would you like to take a swim? I could leave."  
  
How could he have possibly read my mind?  
  
"Yes, I would love to take a swim. Thank you," I watched him as he rose in one fluid motion and began clearing up the remains of our tea.  
  
It had been kind of him to offer me the privacy of swimming alone, but it was always more fun when one had company, wasn't it? Besides, it was rather rude of me to make him leave just because I fancied a swim. What should I do?  
  
"You can join me if you like," I said after a moment's hesitation. "If it isn't improper that is," I continued with a wince.  
  
He went completely still as the words left my lips. Then, he raised his eyes to meet mine, regarding me with his head cocked to one side in query. "It would hardly be improper if we remained fully clothed."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! This is in the contest thingy. Do vote for me! Anyway, this is NOT the end of the story, there're a couple more to come. The next chapter will be from Vidanric's POV! Don't laugh, but I let a couple of my friends read it and one of them said Vidanric didn't sound manly enough, so I'm letting a male friend read it for me=) I don't think he wants to be named, but thanks to him and Eunice and Angela.  
  
I did not write "A White Rose". I just got it off the internet. Don't know who wrote it though. Thanks to the writer, whoever you are!  
  
BlackRose25: I'm not the only contestant, "In The Rain" by ShannonLynn was the first entry. Do I still get the bonus points?  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers who bothered to review my little poem. It meant the world to me!  
  
REVIEW!!! And VOTE for me at the end! 


	3. Pure Intentions & Intimacy

Falling In:  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
VIDANRIC's POV  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. Mel wanted me to join her for a swim? This was what Russav would call a "once in a lifetime opportunity". Not that it would be "once in a lifetime" if I made her fall in love with me first. Like that would ever happen.  
  
I paused in my task of cleaning up and looked at her expectantly after accepting her invitation. She looked at me somewhat embarrassed, a rose red tint colouring her cheeks. "We'll have to remove our boots I suppose," she said.  
  
I nodded and pulled of my boots as she did the same. I walked towards her rather hesitantly, my blood pounding in my ears. I had never felt so naked in front of anyone before, and I had only removed my boots! My expression of indifference did not change as these thoughts ran through my head. Mel was now sitting at the water's edge, her stockings stuffed into her boots and her riding hat lying beside her. She looked so natural with her bare legs dangling in the water.  
  
Mel wasn't born to be a courtier; she was born just to be Mel.  
  
I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up into my face with those wide blue eyes; unaware of the effect it would have on me. My breath caught in my throat. Life! What was wrong with me? I was acting like a lovesick puppy! Get a hold of yourself, Vidanric.  
  
A wry smile spread across her face. "You'll want to remove your tunic, you won't be able to swim in that."  
  
"Oh, yes." I took of the tunic and sat down on the empty space next to her. "Shall we?" I asked, extending my hand towards her as if asking for a dance. She grinned and placed her hand in mine. At least she wasn't showing me that resentful face. It was progress!  
  
I stepped into the pond first, and discovered that the bottom was lined with smooth round pebbles. The water reached up to my calves and I walked towards the middle where it was deeper. I stopped only when the water reached my waist, soaking the lower part of my body. Her hand was still in mine, and the water rippled as it surrounded her up to somewhere above her waist.  
  
"Thank you," she said, quickly pulling her hand from my grasp. She ran her hand over the surface of the water watching it reflect the fading sunlight. This was getting really awkward. I could tell that she was uncomfortable in my presence, but I had hoped to spend more time in her company.  
  
Wordlessly, she stepped away from me and began floating on her back in the water. Her eyes were closed and a small smile played across her lips. It was as if I wasn't even there. Well, that might be for the best since she is especially guarded around me. Not that I can blame her.  
  
"You aren't going to just stand there, are you?" she asked, looking at me curiously. Burn it! I was making a fool of myself.  
  
"I was afraid of destroying the peace and tranquillity with my hopeless attempts at swimming," I replied, still standing with my hands clasped behind me.  
  
She choked back a laugh. "I don't think you'll be ungraceful even if you tried!"  
  
She slowly lowered her feet back onto the pebble-strewn pond bottom and stood facing me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her blouse and clothes clung to her body like a second skin and she must have noticed the way I was staring for she turned even redder than before.  
  
"This is no fun if you don't do something!"  
  
I was doing something. I was gazing at the woman I loved. Not that she knew about it.  
  
"You're right. So what do I do?" I asked politely.  
  
"You could begin by splashing around a bit. You know, getting yourself wet?" she suggested. "That is acceptable for a king-to-be, right?" She emphasised on the part about the 'king-to-be'.  
  
Had she accepted the fact that I was going to be king? Did she resent it?  
  
For once in my life I felt helpless. Indeed I had almost forgotten how to have fun. She looked at me incredulously as I stood somewhat dumbly in the water with a look of practiced indifference on my face. I could not have guessed what she was thinking a moment before she splashed some water at me when she threw her hands up and dropped them into the water in exasperation.  
  
She realised too late what she had done, staring at me with her eyes open wide, blinking. She raised a hand to smother a gasp, sending another spray of water in my direction. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to get you all wet."  
  
I looked down at my wet shirt, which was plastered, to my chest. It made me very aware of how I looked. Did she find me physically pleasing? I did not consider myself finely made, for unlike Russav I was more slender than muscular. I had to remind myself that she liked the Unknown for his mind and not his face to settle my rapidly beating heart.  
  
But she had to love everything about him for it to be true love, right? She had to love him for his virtues and accept him with his flaws. Most importantly, she had to love him as a man and a person, and not as a King.  
  
Pulling the front of my shirt off my chest, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her arms were once again crossed, as if to guard herself against something. Me?  
  
The expression in her eyes were hard to define, part apologetic, part embarrassed, part admiration? I could not tell.  
  
She began to apologise all over again for getting me wet but I could not help but notice a muscle which kept twitching in her right cheek, lifting the corners of her mouth into a grin. She was probably savouring the victory of sweet revenge.  
  
"I'm quite all right Lady Meliara, I assure you," I replied, cutting her off in mid-apology. "How about a swim?"  
  
She took my lead and said in all seriousness, "As you wish, my lord."  
  
With that, she was off! Life, but she could swim with grace and swiftness. I took my time, swimming with easy strokes, cutting through the water like a knife, enjoying the sensation of cool water against my skin. The pond was fairly large, surrounded by trees and bushes, with the occasional fish here and there. I swam towards the edge for a breather and scanned the area for Mel. She was swimming at the far end, oblivious to everything but the water.  
  
Suddenly, she dived underwater and undid her braided hair, allowing it to stream out behind her as she swam. The colour of her hair - that of the leaves in autumn caught the light as it filtered through the clear water. I was just beginning to imagine how it would feel like to have my fingers running through that glorious head of hair, when she stopped in mid-stroke. She had remembered that she was not alone.  
  
She turned her face towards the surface of the water and regained her footing, allowing her hair to be slicked back away from her face and down her back. Our eyes met when she looked in my direction and I smiled a friendly smile.  
  
"You are a formidable swimmer indeed, Lady Meliara," I complimented.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself."  
  
Had she been watching me? My heart jumped at the thought.  
  
I admired the way her hips swayed from side to side as she walked towards me. There was a hint of mischievousness in those eyes that sparkled a robin egg blue. Her chin spoke of stubbornness and strength, and she carried herself with a grace and poise that had not been practised, but was in born. Then, there was that smile. The smile that had never been directed at me: except once, at Russav's ball.  
  
Once again, the image of my cousin materialised in my mind's eye. He was tall, dark and handsome, everything a woman wanted in a man physically. If only he were not so debonair and charming, I might stand a chance. On the surface, he seemed quite taken with Mel, always attentive and constantly flirting. I had to remind myself that I had asked him to do just that in order to hold my temper in check.  
  
In truth, we had competed with one another since young. No matter what the challenge was, we would both try to overcome it before the other. The same went with flirting. I was more often than not a step below him, both in looks and charm, but never in wit and humour. It did not help that he was a Duke and I, a mere Marquis. The only advantage I had which drew the ladies to me and not to him was my inheritance. It was no secret that I would become the Prince of Rensaeleaus one day and would need a Princess by my side.  
  
This displeased me greatly and became a source of much worry, as I grew older. I did not want to marry a woman who loved me for my money and power. I just wanted someone to love me for me. That isn't too much to ask for, isn't it?  
  
As Mel drew closer, she swung hair over her shoulder making it fall to one side of her face and began to wring it dry. She seemed slightly irritated by her long hair and attempted to tie it into an untidy knot. When that was done she yelled, "Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?" I asked, concerned. I began wading towards her.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, holding up her hand, "Stay where you are, I think there's some broken glass here."  
  
I froze in mid step and watched as she began to swim towards shore. I followed closely behind and helped her out of the water. Indeed she had stepped on a piece of glass. The wound was not deep but her blood flowed freely from the open wound.  
  
She sat at the foot of a tree and leaned against its enormous trunk as I examined her injured foot, turning it carefully in my hand. She bit her lower lip and sucked in a breath as my fingers ran lightly across the sole of her foot.  
  
"It's just a cut, but infection would settle in if not treated quickly," I said, placing her foot gently on the ground after turning a small towel into a makeshift bandage, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Wait here," I ordered sternly.  
  
As I turned my back to get the horses, deciding that the mess we left behind could be cleared by one of the servants, she began to stand, placing most of her weight on her uninjured foot and hobbled after me. Why did that woman have to be so stubborn?  
  
I practically dragged the horses towards her, reluctant as they were to move, annoyed at having their meal of crisp grass disrupted. "Can you ride?" I asked.  
  
"I think so," she replied as she reached for the reins of the chestnut. The horse tossed it head and neighed in uncertainty as if sensing that its rider was not fit to ride. This movement caused her to lose her balance and her injured foot instinctively landed on the ground to bear her weight. A yelp of pain quickly followed, and I took a step forward to steady her.  
  
She clutched my forearm tightly to steady herself, turned to me with a tight smile and said, "I guess not."  
  
"If you don't mind, you'll ride with me."  
  
She agreed seeing no other way out. I lifted her into the saddle and climbed behind her after she had swung her uninjured foot to the other side, sitting astride. I led the other horse by the reins as we rode towards the Royal Wing.  
  
"Why aren't we going towards the Primary Guest Wing?" she asked, "My rooms are there."  
  
"The Royal Wing is nearer," I replied tersely, trying to keep the worry out of my voice "Furthermore, the Royal Healers are on duty there all day, they would be able to see to you much sooner."  
  
She fell silent and remained that way for the rest of the journey. I handed off the chestnut to a stable hand and dismounted. Raising my arms to carry her down, I saw that her cheeks had coloured once again. This was something she was not used to.  
  
"My intentions are pure, Lady Meliara," I said dryly.  
  
This only served to make her more embarrassed. " I did not say that your intentions were dishonourable Shevraeth, I'm just not used to being assisted off my horse, that's all," she retorted with a tilt of her head and a courtly sniff. Not courtly speech but courtly behaviour - a strange combination.  
  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and I placed mine around her waist. Her feet were just about to touch the ground when we both realised that she couldn't possibly walk. "I believe I have to carry you," I said, striving to keep my tone neutral.  
  
She said nothing, only nodding and avoiding my gaze as I swung her legs over one arm and held her close. "It would help if you held on to me," I said, after witnessing another wince of pain. She grimaced and reluctantly encircled my neck with her arms. Life! This was probably the closest physical contact we've ever had since the war. I was certainly going to make every minute of it last.  
  
She remained tense throughout the entire time I was carrying her. It felt like carrying wood! Then again, I could feel her soft arms around my neck. Her arms were soft, but they most certainly weren't warm. She shivered when a breeze blew past and couldn't control the urge to snuggle up against me, shifting in my arms. I realised that I too felt chilled, and was grateful for the little warmth she provided as we passed under the main entrance of the Royal Wing.  
  
My footsteps echoed throughout the hall as I looked for a servant to issue orders to. One appeared almost immediately, eyes widening a fraction at witnessing the intimacy between Mel and I. "Get the Royal Healers to the sitting room," I said briskly. He nodded and scurried away.  
  
"This isn't exactly proper, is it?" asked Mel, looking up at me, "This." she struggled to find a word.  
  
"Intimacy?" I offered with a wry grin. "Your well-being is more important than propriety, Lady Meliara. Besides, you're not exactly a conventional courtier who worries about propriety, are you?"  
  
"No," she replied, "But since I'm at court, I should follow the unspoken rules."  
  
"Since they are unspoken," I countered, "They are thus not etched in stone and can be bent to one's will."  
  
"Still." she began.  
  
"Please, Lady Meliara," I said, cutting her off with a sigh, "Don't disappoint me by worrying about 'propriety' right now."  
  
She stared at me sullenly, shook her head and bowed it in defeat. "Blame yourself for your stupidity and carelessness, Mel," she muttered under her breath.  
  
I held my laughter in, but the deep rumbling from within my chest did not escape her notice. She looked up at me again, imitated the expression I had a moment ago and said, "Please, Shevraeth, humour me by just keeping quiet."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Second chapter! YAY! Hope this is good, it's longer than the first one so it ought to be better, yeah? I assumed that both Danric and Mel could swim, but it's not confirmed that they can. This date of theirs seem to suck yeah? With Mel getting hurt and all.  
  
**P.P.S~ A question for you all: Should there be kissing? If yes, where? Mouth or cheek? I actually have an idea for a kiss, but it's a little subconscious kiss. Won't explain it here, it'll give everything away! Give me your suggestions anyway.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! Do continue reviewing!  
  
Eniamrahc: Even if Vidanric were jealous, he would've hidden it well enough to escape Mel's notice. But I've added the whole rivalry thing in here since it's his POV. The teaser thing was supposed to drop a hint or two about the plot.  
  
Amuli: I've added you to my mailing list! Thanks for all your compliments they totally rocked my day!  
  
Fairydust123: Heart Duel will not be updated as yet since I'm currently working on Truly Gifted and Falling In. I hate to disappoint, but I'm having a little writer's block for HD at the moment. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out soon!  
  
Blackrose25: Actually, my inspiration for the chocolate covered berries came from chocolate-coated strawberries! That's the problem with reading too many romance novels. I just thought it added a little romantic oomph to everything.  
  
REVIEW! *a reminder for all you readers=)  
  
Lotsa Love, Felicia 


	4. Love & War

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter  
  
A/N: I just realised a little mistake. Actually, it's kinda big. Do ignore the fact that I set this story on the day of Tamara's Party. It can be anytime before that. Sorry!  
  
~*~  
  
MELIARA's POV  
  
I could not believe my luck! Bad luck, that is. Not only did I have to injure myself, I now had to rely on Shevraeth for assistance. Burn it! He was carrying me! My foolhardiness at trying to ride alone nearly caused me even more harm, but Shevraeth's steadying arm was rescue enough.  
  
I could not help but admire - grudgingly - his strength, both physically and mentally. From our past encounters, I had deduced that he was a man who could succeed even under great pressure and adversity. This was proof of mental strength. His grace and skill at the blade and horse riding spoke of physical strength. The muscles that had rippled under my hand were also evidence.  
  
But did he have strength of heart and soul?  
  
From what I'd observed, he seemed to have that in plenty. According to Renna, Trishe and the others, he had never taken a lover or paired up with anyone. Or if he did, he did it in secret. "It never went past a flirtation," Trishe had said with a flutter of her fan.  
  
But how did he resist all the beautiful women of court? Lady Tamara, most of all. Even the blind could see her working her charms on him at every opportunity she got. The coy smile, the fluttering fan, the batting eyelashes. That was more than enough to make me roll my eyes in disgust. How did he manage to be impervious to it all?  
  
I bet she'd kill to be in my position. Not that any young lady of marriageable age wouldn't. Come to think of it, I didn't really mind being here right now. I mean this man saved my life twice! It was safe to say that he intended me no harm.  
  
However, I did find the closeness of our persons slightly disconcerting. It didn't help that our wet clothes were practically insubstantial at the moment. I could feel his smooth, broad chest pressed against my side, warming me. I couldn't help but shiver when a breeze blew past, and sensed his arms tightening around me as I pulled myself closer towards him. Wait a second, what was I doing?  
  
"My intentions are pure," he had said. 'Purity of Intent', a white rose. Was it just a coincidence?  
  
I admired his profile as we traversed the empty hallways, the straight nose, and grey eyes, curved lips and winged brows. Attracting the ladies would be as easy as pie for him. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't gorgeous or anything, just attractive and intriguing in a subtle way. This made him seem more humane, I guess.  
  
The few servants we bumped into along the way tittered noisily once they had passed us, thinking that we were out of earshot. This would be all over Athanarel before they day was done.  
  
I could even imagine what would be said: "Preposterous! I heard they were both close to nakedness, with their arms wrapped around each other," one would say.  
  
"Oh my, this is scandalous indeed! Who would've thought? The little Tlanth Countess and the Marquis of Shevraeth," another would add.  
  
"This all sounds like rubbish to me," a third would reply, "It is a known fact that they aren't on very good terms."  
  
We arrived at the sitting room and he placed me gently down on a couch meant for reclining upon as it had only one backing at an end. He then ordered for some listerblossom tea and a set of dry clothes for me before disappearing for a moment, returning with a fluffy warm towel to dry myself with. By now, he had already changed into his usual attire of black. Even his wet hair had been towelled dry.  
  
"Here."  
  
I took the offered towel with a word of thanks and began drying my face and hair. Two maids came in a moment later with a simple gown of sky blue silk and a pot of listerblossom tea. They helped me into the dress after Shevraeth had excused himself, sending knowing smiles at one another. My hair was brushed out and left to hang loose, enabling it to dry. They then curtsied silently and left, leaving me all alone in Shevraeth's sitting room.  
  
My foot still hurt, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. The door creaked open and Shevraeth entered with a middle-aged woman with a Healer's Sigil stitched on the breast of her robe just as I was sipping at my cup of tea. I hastily replaced it on the table and smiled at the newcomer as she bustled over to my injured foot and began examining it after removing the makeshift bandage.  
  
"I'm Mistress Kylar," she introduced herself. "This doesn't seem too bad. I'll just clean it up and bandage it with some herbs. The wound should close in a few days time if you stay off your feet."  
  
That said she opened the satchel that she had carried with her and began opening packets of leaves and flowers and pouring their contents into a small cloth pouch.  
  
"May I be of help, Mistress Kylar?" asked Shevraeth as he looked on.  
  
"You could help the lady clean her wound," replied Mistress Kylar, gesturing to a steaming basin of water. I would have protested, but the look he sent my way made me fall silent. It was look of determination and worry.  
  
He nodded and picked up the small towel that lay beside it, immersed it in the warm water and gently wiped away the blood from my wound with one hand as the other held my foot by the ankle, making my skin tingle. "You do remember Mistress Kylar?" he asked without looking up.  
  
"The name does sound familiar," I murmured before coming to a revelation, "You're the one who treated me after my foot got caught in the trap!"  
  
Mistress Kylar laughed softly as she completed her task of filling the cloth pouch with dried leaves. "Indeed. It seems that this foot of yours and I are fated to meet," she said.  
  
The corners of Shevraeth's mouth deepened in his trademark smile of sorts, and his eyes showed true humour when he looked at me. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as our gazes locked. For once he seemed approachable, adorable even. His hair was still damp and slightly tousled although it had been tied back, his hands gentle and soothing on my injured foot, his eyes a whirl of emotion.  
  
Then I blinked, breaking the spell. Hoping that Mistress Kylar had not noticed the lapse, I replied, "Hopefully, this is the last you'll see of it."  
  
She nodded, indicating for Shevraeth to move out of the way. He picked up the basin and towel after putting my foot down on the couch and left the room. With gentle fingers, Mistress Kylar applied some ointment to my open wound and placed the pouch of herbs over it, securing it with a bandage.  
  
"You are a lucky woman, Lady Meliara," she said, making conversation.  
  
I looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I certainly don't consider getting myself injured 'lucky'," I replied.  
  
She looked puzzled, "I didn't mean your injury but the relationship you share with the Marquis."  
  
My eyes grew wide with disbelief. What had I done anything to make her think such? I had thought that I was just being civil towards Shevraeth!  
  
"The Marquis and I are just associates, nothing more. What relationship did you think we have?" I asked, hoping that she just thought we were close friends - far from the truth though that may be.  
  
She discovered that she had made a mistake and hastily apologised. "I apologise for the misunderstanding, I had thought that you and the Marquis were twoing, seeing that you two seem to get along so well and are so comfortable in each other's company."  
  
Shevraeth and I. Getting along well?  
  
"You seem to know him pretty well," I commented.  
  
"We've worked together a couple of times, and he has never failed to prove that he is a capable leader who earns the respect of his men with ease. I'd wager he earns the attentions of ladies as easily!" She laughed easily at her own joke.  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
She continued, "I know many a young healer who is enamoured of him. They would get in to a tizzy when he walked past, sighing and swooning and all that. But they know their place and stay out of his way. Besides, danger lurks in every corner on the field, one is hard pressed to find time for twoing."  
  
When the job was done, she wiped her hands on the front of her robe, rose and began packing her things.  
  
"That will be all for today, Lady Meliara. I have asked for a sleep draught to be brought up and will see you tomorrow. Send for me at whatever time suits you. My Lord." With a nod in Shevraeth's direction as he re-entered the room, she bowed and left.  
  
"Shall I send for your brother, Lady Meliara?" asked Shevraeth.  
  
"That isn't necessary, I'll just write him a note after I return to my rooms." I shifted my foot into a more comfortable position. "How shall I return?" I asked, sipping at the sleep draught.  
  
"You can stay here if you like, at least after you've drank the sleep draught and slept. I will send for a carriage later."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if I returned to my own rooms and slept there instead?" I queried, fearful that the servants would misconstrue my staying here. If Mistress Kylar could jump to conclusions, couldn't they all be doing the same?  
  
"If you are afraid of imposing, Lady Meliara. I assure you that this is no trouble at all," assured Shevraeth.  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant -" I started to say, but the sleep draught was beginning to take effect and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Stifling a yawn I said, "Thank you," and promptly fell asleep.  
  
And I dreamed. I dreamed about being at a wedding, with me as the bride! I was walking down the aisle and there were people everywhere. They were all smiling and bowing or curtsying, and I smiled in return, nodding my head at them in return. Bran was at my side escorting me down the aisle, beaming from ear to ear. At the end a bright light shone, obscuring from view the face of my husband-to-be.  
  
When I arrived at his side, however, I was shocked to discover that he was none other than Shevraeth! My dream self smiled blissfully at him and slid her arm into his. The ceremony went through smoothly, although my sense of sight and sound was distorted. I seemed to be looking through a glass sphere and sounds echoed through my head. When it was time to kiss the bride, he brushed away a lock of my hair and placed his hand against my cheek, cupping it, lowered his head and kissed me!  
  
The warmth of his hand felt real, I could even smell his masculine scent. The brush of his lips against mine felt real too. Dreams aren't real. You don't feel anything in dreams do you? But that kiss felt amazing - real or not. But it was from Shevraeth! What did it all mean?  
  
My eyelids fluttered open as I awoke from that dream, and I stretched languidly, a smile spreading over my face. A warm blanket covered me and I threw it off impatiently. A quick look around showed that I was not alone. Shevraeth lounged nearby in an armchair with a thoughtful yet worried look upon his face, a steaming pot of hot chocolate in front of him.  
  
Had he been watching me sleep all this while?  
  
"What time is it?" I asked groggily.  
  
He started when I spoke, running a hand nervously through his hair. I had never seen him this way before - ruffled. Had something happened while I was asleep?  
  
He eyes darted a look at me before dropping to his hands that were now pouring me a cup of hot chocolate. "It's nearly dinnertime. I've ordered dinner to be brought up for us. That is, if you don't mind dining with me?" he asked, unsure.  
  
A prickling sensation crept down my spine. Why was Shevraeth - of all people, inviting me to spend time with him alone? This was not the first time either: there was the horse riding, the picnic, the invitation to sleep over and now the request that I stay for dinner. All these were or will be done with him. Alone.  
  
Then there was that dream.  
  
"Uh - I really think I should go," I said.  
  
He did not miss the urgency in my voice, and replied, "As you wish." Did I sense disappointment in those grey eyes?  
  
Just at that moment, Savona burst into the room, a devilish grin on his face. "Danric! I was looking all over for you. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered my dinner to be brought up here, there is something I need to discuss with you." He looked up just then to see me reclining on the couch.  
  
A mischievous spark in his eyes was clouded by suspicion. "Meliara! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked looking from Shevraeth to me and back to Shevraeth again pointedly.  
  
"No, Russav. Lady Meliara was just saying that she'd like to return to her rooms," said Vidanric with what would be an irritated glare - at his cousin - for him. "And do knock before entering. Its only basic courtesy."  
  
"Who in the world would knock when the woman of his dreams is on a rendezvous with another man?" retorted Savona, "Especially, if that man is his own cousin!" he crossed his arms over his chest in indignation.  
  
Something passed between them. Savona was mock angry as a grin tugged at his lips. Shevraeth looked slightly annoyed at his cousin, sending him yet another glare that I could not read.  
  
"This isn't a rendezvous, Savona," I said with a sigh. "I had hurt myself and Shevraeth kindly provided me with much needed assistance." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was true enough. "I should really leave now. Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen," I said with a nod of my head, and attempted to stand with much difficulty.  
  
I had almost succeeded when Shevraeth appeared at my side and supported me by my arm. "I'll escort you to your rooms once I've summoned for the carriage." Savona looked amused at his cousin's concern and winked at me over Shevraeth's shoulder. I looked at him puzzledly.  
  
"It would be better if you stayed for dinner, Lady Meliara," said Savona; "You have no idea how dull it is having dinner with my esteemed cousin." He added a "Please?" for good measure.  
  
"Oh, all right," I replied reluctantly, "But I'll leave immediately after dinner." Pausing to settle myself down on the couch again with Shevraeth's help, I smiled gratefully at him.  
  
Savona remained strangely silent throughout dinner, choosing to watch us instead. Our conversation was awkward at times, but then, Savona would say something that would relieve the tension.  
  
Savona was the first to finish his dinner, long before the two of us. "Sorry, but I just remembered that I had something to attend to," he said, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin as he rose from his seat.  
  
"I thought you had something to discuss with Shevraeth?" I asked.  
  
He gave us that mischievous look again and said, "Oh, it can wait. He seems to be preoccupied with his dinner and the wo -," he caught himself in mid- sentence, "The work of the kingdom."  
  
Shevraeth looked up from his plate slowly, calmly assessing his cousin. "Is that all, Russav? If it is, I'll see you, later tonight." Savona tipped an imaginary hat at the both of us and left the room.  
  
"Forgive my cousin, he enjoys mischief, mystery and meddling," apologised Shevraeth, his hands now wrapped around his goblet.  
  
"It's all right. I personally feel that he is very adept in lightening the mood, considering that I'm not in a very good one after hurting my foot," I said with a grimace.  
  
"It'll heal in time," he replied with a kind smile. "Has your stay been comfortable so far, Lady Meliara?" He changed the subject.  
  
"It's been a pleasure!" I enthused as I took a sip of wine. "I've made many friends - and found many swains," I added with a laugh. Why was I discussing swains with Shevraeth? But it was too late to swallow my words.  
  
His grey eyes seemed to darken for a moment before he asked; "I take it that you're enjoying yourself, then?"  
  
"Very much so. In truth, I did not expect to gain much from my visit here. But apparently I've been to quick to judge yet again." I shook my head when I remembered my foolishness in the past year.  
  
"Being quick to judge is not an entirely bad thing. Your judgement can be considered a hypothesis of sorts since it often prepares you for the results. In this case, your hypothesis just happens to be partially wrong."  
  
I looked at his open face. There was no hint of malice or ill intent, just a faint smile that invited me to join in his mirth.  
  
"Partially wrong?" I asked.  
  
"You were right about us being 'court decorations' as we are often watched and admired or looked down upon," he raised his goblet in a salute to me. "But we do serve our purposes."  
  
Funny, he seemed to be inviting me to make conversation? Was this not an opportune time for me to scout out his plans for the kingdom? And whether or not he would make a good king?  
  
"What purpose do you serve, then? Asides from being a 'court decoration' of course," I added jokingly.  
  
"I serve many purposes but my goal remains the same: to ensure the prosperity of Remalna. My purpose in life is unclear to me as I'm sure yours is to you, but my immediate purpose is to be 'there' for my loved ones and kingdom at all times. A mighty albeit common purpose to be sure, yet a difficult one to fulfil."  
  
"Difficult? Few people doubt your ability to balance your family and work, Shevraeth."  
  
"Are you one of those few?" he countered, not looking me in the eye but over my right shoulder. I fell silent for a while, gathering my thoughts.  
  
"Regardless of whether or not I - or anyone else for that matter - deem you fit of balancing family and work, Shevraeth; it all depends on whether you believe in yourself and consider yourself worthy. Confidence is half the battle won."  
  
He smiled at my little motivating speech. "I see that you've become quite a philosopher, Lady Meliara." This was said in slow, quiet tones.  
  
I blushed at his praise. "It's just something which has been a part of me for so long, I guess. I was brought up to believe that anything is possible so long as you have faith and conviction. It matters not if you fail or succeed in the end. All that matters is that you've given it your best effort and will persevere for as long as possible."  
  
"You speak of love and war." A quirk of his mouth displayed a disarming smile.  
  
"All is fair in love and war," I recited the well-known quote, "But how does this relate to what I've just said?"  
  
"They both require 'faith and conviction'," he quoted me with a grin, "Not forgetting confidence in oneself."  
  
Did he have a double meaning behind those words? Was he mocking me for losing the war - in a sense - and lacking a lover? Not that I cared for the latter.  
  
"It depends. Love and war are games played by two or more people. Often, the results affect a great many more innocent bystanders, directly or otherwise. This is due to the fact that our personal faith and conviction are usually biased and may bring pain and suffering to others. The only way to avoid such a scenario is to compromise," I said contemplatively, twirling a lock of hair around my finger.  
  
"But it takes two hands to clap," he rebutted easily, "If the other party is unwilling to compromise, should one continue to rely on his 'faith and conviction' to reach his goal?"  
  
Shevraeth sat back in his seat, waiting for my answer, his head resting on the tips of his fingers, now forming an inverted 'v' shape.  
  
"He should, only after he has made his intentions clear. Then, mutual trust will be nurtured between all parties. Isn't trust a vital part of faith and the basis of all that is good?" I spooned a piece of dessert into my mouth.  
  
He nodded, deep in thought. "Would it be all right if trust was fostered before declarations are made?"  
  
"It makes no difference so long as the result is beneficial to all," I acceded with an inclination of my head.  
  
"Do you mean then, that a general should allow his soldiers to play a part in the planning of a war campaign to ensure their devotion to their land before declaring war? As a kingdom should build up diplomatic ties before declaring that peace reigns throughout? And as a lover should invite who he considers his significant other to participate willingly in a relationship before declaring his undying love?"  
  
Shevraeth leaned forward in earnest as he spoke, his eyes bright, as if he had discovered some new knowledge that fascinated him to no end. His many examples were making my mind whirl or I might have drunk too much wine. I blinked once then twice before replying, "You could put it that way."  
  
We had both finished our meals and he rose with liquid grace from his seat as he said, "Then you agree with me, Lady Meliara that mutual trust can be cultivated without a declaration of intentions?" he continued, not allowing me to speak, "And does this not mean that personal faith and conviction - biased though they may be - are vital to the achieving of one's goals?" Pausing for breath, he said, "Men are selfish creatures. We are biased but our goals hardly change. Then again, men with faith and conviction are also determined creatures. We will do all in our power to achieve our goals."  
  
I laughed nervously, momentarily confused by what he had just said. "Your argument confuses me, Shevraeth. But it also makes much sense. However, I still believe that laying out the truth is the best method to create trust as it moves swiftly and is undeniable by all."  
  
By now, he was only standing a short distance away from me. "Your faith in your convictions are admirable, Lady Meliara." He gave smart albeit small salute, signalling the end of our discussion and once again assisted me out of my seat. "I take it that you'd like to leave immediately?"  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble," I said with as much calm I could summon. Inside, my mind was attempting to dissect the conversation we had just had. I had strayed from my purpose, or had I not? His words seemed to hold a million meanings, many of which I failed to decipher.  
  
"It has all been arranged," he said with an elegant bow, his court mask secure upon his face once again.  
  
Just then, his manservant Kervan came in and informed us that the carriage was ready.  
  
"If I may?" asked Shevraeth, extending his arms towards me. He intended to carry me down himself!  
  
I looked helplessly at Kervan, hoping that he would suggest doing the job himself. But he stood by passively. Left with no other choice, I raised my arms to be carried by the Marquis of Shveraeth, and could once again feel the heat emanating from his body envelope me.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! This is uber long, nearly 4000 words, if I say so myself. Thanks to Eunice - eutan - for beta reading it for me and giving suggestions. Do check out her fic "In My Dreams" in the CCD section! So, the big QUESTION: Did he or did he not kiss her? If yes, where? You guys are smart enough to know where this is going, right?  
  
I had a rather hard time writing their conversation at the end considering that it got me confused too! Whoever manages to successfully decipher whatever it was about gets a prize! *Just kidding* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me a LONG review. I love LONG reviews. Get the hint?  
  
There are only THREE entries in the contest so far! Where have all the rest of you gone to? Dayna and Liz, Deliandery, Phaerie, Danric-lover, Slipper- rose? That is 5 more entries if you guys write. Please do it soon! Here I am slaving away at the computer and there you are giving me reviews - which are very much appreciated and enjoyed - without writing your own fics!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Fairydust123: I'm definite that a duke is higher than a marquis. Go to dictionary.com for the definition. No offence, but I do my work before writing anything in an attempt to keep mistakes to a minimum. Heehee!  
  
Love, Felicia 


	5. Perhaps

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
~*~  
  
VIDANRIC's POV  
  
Mel seemed to be deep in thought as I carried her to my sitting room. The sensible voice in my head kept urging me to return to her rooms but the lovesick voice kept telling me otherwise. Yes, I was lovesick. Hadn't I admitted to it ages ago?  
  
Well, she was already here. Sitting on the blue reclining couch, a faint frown knitting her brow. She looked beautiful even when soaked to the skin. It brought out an inner glow and her trademark resilience.  
  
I ordered up some listerblossom tea and a suitable gown for her before leaving the sitting room and entering my bedroom through a door that joined the two rooms. I closed the door with an audible click and touched my forehead to the cool wood briefly.  
  
It was partly my fault that she had gotten hurt. If I had not allowed her to swim, she would not have stepped on the piece of glass. Then again, I did not want to deprive her of what she had so sincerely wished for. Is it not true that a man would do anything for the woman he loved?  
  
"My lord?" asked Kervan hesitantly when he saw me dripping water all over the carpet.  
  
I looked up at him through tired eyes. "A suit of dry clothes please."  
  
Silently, he did as he was told, preparing a suit of black while I dried my hair with a towel. Dressing quickly, I tied my hair in its usual fashion and picked up the extra towel I had nearby. Walking back into the sitting room, I found Mel trying to take in her surroundings. Was she impressed or intimidated by this show of wealth?  
  
In truth, this room would be shabby as compared to what it had been adorned with during Galdran's rule. It's opulence then, was enough to make even me get dizzy. I would like Mel to be impressed yet comfortable and at ease at the same time. I disliked invoking power or wealth to force my will over others. At times, it was necessary but not now.  
  
"Here," I said, handing her the towel which she accepted with a grateful smile and a word of thanks.  
  
Two maids entered with the listerblossom tea and gown. I excused myself, leaving her to dress and hurried to find a healer. Mistress Kylar was exiting the Healers' quarters just as I arrived.  
  
She gave a slight bow in my direction as I neared her. I smiled in return and was just about to ask for her help when she asked, "Are you all right, my lord? You seem unwell."  
  
I assured her that I was well but that I required her assistance. She must have noticed the impatience in my voice and nodded, following behind me as I led the way and explained what was required of her. Mel looked at us from above the rim of her teacup when we entered. She had changed into a simple blue silk gown that brought out her eyes. Her hair was a cascade of red curls, framing her delicate face and falling all around her. I paused in the doorway for a moment to admire the pretty picture she made. Remembering that Mistress Kylar still stood behind me, I stepped into the room and held the door open for her.  
  
Mel replaced her cup on her saucer and settled it back onto the table as Mistress Kylar began examining her wound. I stood a distance away as Mistress Kylar did her work, bustling around Mel like a mother hen tending to her chicks. For once, I felt uncomfortable that my hands were free. I needed to keep myself busy.  
  
"May I be of help, Mistress Kylar?" I asked.  
  
She accepted my help and indicated that I should help clean Mel's wound while she prepared the bandage. Mel's reaction to this would have made me laugh had I not been so worried for her well-being. She panicked, looking at me like a deer sighted by a hunter, and opened her mouth to protest.  
  
I silenced her with a swift glare. This was the one time where I could not accept 'no' as an answer. Cleaning her bloody wound was not a joy as I felt her pain each time she winced. I just hoped that I was gentle. Her feet were so small! They were so perfectly smooth except for the scar that ran along the injured one. Now there would be two.  
  
Mistress Kylar made a joke that made her laugh while I was lost in my own thoughts. Although I did not catch it, her tinkling laughter was infectious, and the corners of my mouth deepened. I raised my head, hoping to see her in a natural moment of joy, only to have our gazes lock.  
  
All that remained of her earlier mirth was a smile that lit up her face. She did not look away as I stared into her eyes, and although I was surprised at the turn of events, I found that neither could I. What did she see?  
  
She was the one who broke eye contact, returning her attention to Mistress Kylar hastily. I left the room soon after to empty the basin of bloody water and returned to find Mistress Kylar packing the tools of her trade. We bid her goodbye and I thanked her for her trouble.  
  
After an inquiry, Mel expressed her wishes to return. But I suggested that she rest before leaving. I wonder if it was my head or heart that made that suggestion. Her refusal was no surprise, but I demurred and she fell asleep in the middle of an objection and at the end of a 'thank you'.  
  
A few hours had passed, yet she continued her slumber. At times, she would sigh softly and a small smile would grace her lips. She was dreaming. Of what, I wonder. I occupied myself by going through some paper work before settling down for a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Still she slept. An angel had replaced the strong-willed woman I knew. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Just then, I felt the urge to kiss her. Silly, I know, for haven't I wanted to do just that ever since I watched her stare Galdran down? I walked silently towards the reclining couch where she lay, praying that she would not awake.  
  
I towered above her sleeping form and my shadow fell upon her. A moment of indecision and confusion gripped me. What was I doing? It was scandalous enough that she was here. But who would know? It was risky, but it was risk I had to take.  
  
I slowly lowered myself and knelt on one knee beside her. Another second passed as I watched her breathe in a regular rhythm. She was lost in her dreams, sweet Elysium. It was now or never. I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, trailing my hand down her jaw line and bent down to give her chaste kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes, hoping to savour this pleasure.  
  
My lips were a scant inch from her cheek and I could feel her warm breath gently caress my face. Suddenly she stirred with a soft murmur and her lips brushed mine as she turned her head to the side. That brief contact jolted me to my senses. My eyes flew open and I got to my feet hurriedly, stumbling back to my seat.  
  
What had I done? Nervously, I glanced at her and was relieved to discover that she had not yet awakened. She would have my liver for dinner if she found out about what I had done! My lips tingled and my heart beat a rapid tattoo in my chest. I had kissed Mel! Her taste still lingered on my lips.  
  
I knew deep down inside that I would still be rejoicing at my little triumph even if she had awakened and yelled at me. Thank goodness this wasn't the case, for then, she would hate me for life. And it would be an undiluted and raw hatred.  
  
I had just managed to calm my frazzled nerves by taking a gulp of hot chocolate when she awoke. She pulled herself into a sitting position and arched her back, stretching her arms and neck. It was such a sensual movement. Stop it, Vidanric! I mentally slapped myself.  
  
I tried rather unsuccessfully to maintain my calm façade when she asked me for the time. I answered her rather brusquely, hoping to keep my panicky feelings hidden. Mel, though not as accomplished at dissembling, had probably learned the basics of interpreting little movements. And my nervous movements were far from little.  
  
Would she notice anything amiss?  
  
Asking her to stay for dinner, I steeled myself for her rejection. I already considered myself lucky since I had managed to share a picnic with her and anything more was a miracle. Still, I had to try!  
  
Resigning myself to the fact that I would no longer have her company, I sighed inwardly. Just then, Russav came bounding in without a warning.  
  
"Danric!" he yelled, before continuing in the same vein about "something" he needed to discuss with me. My cousin was plain rude. Indeed he was gentlemanly when it was required of him but he is an imp at heart. Not that anyone could blame him. He spoils himself silly.  
  
Then he spotted Mel. Burn it, he would torture me about this till no end! True enough, his eye glinted mischievously - or should I say, maliciously - and he said in an innocent voice, "Meliara! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
I knew he knew that something was going on from the way he surveyed the both of us, like a father making sure his daughter was not on a rendezvous with a cad of some sort. I almost cringed and had to stop my self from groaning at his inopportune timing. Sending him an irritated glare and a sharp reprimand - the only thing I could do to retain whatever dignity I had left - I hope he got the message.  
  
Mel sighed at his little display and tried to rise from her seat only to stumble. I practically leaped from my seat to support her. I could just feel Russav grinning insanely behind me. Ignoring him, I said, "I'll escort you to your rooms once I've summoned for the carriage."  
  
Before she could agree to my plan Russav obnoxiously interrupted her and suggested that she should stay for dinner, claiming that I was as dull as a hibernating bear - or something along those lines. I wonder who is the one who fills his head with parties and clothes? Much as I'd like to say that it isn't me, I have to admit that my cousin has done a pretty good job of running his estates.  
  
Dinner was fairly pleasant at the beginning, considering that Russav was unusually quiet, only adding in a few comments here and there. He nearly spelled my doom, however, when he stumbled in his little farewell speech after Mel had enquired about his purpose of coming here in the first place. My heart seized in panic and I swear I nearly suffered a heart attack right then and there.  
  
Woman of my dreams indeed! More like the love of my life. Then again, I haven't won her over, have I? Perhaps I should do as Russav suggests and focus my attention on the work of the kingdom instead. There was still so much to do and such a burden would be easier to bear if it were shared with someone else.  
  
Russav departed soon after his performance of tipping his imaginary hat and lying - I honestly believe he was - to Mel that he had something on. There you have it, my cousin The Ladies' Man. I didn't know whether to hate or love him for leaving us alone.  
  
For once, Mel and I had a perfectly ordinary conversation. There were no upsets throughout, and I thoroughly enjoyed our discussion cum debate. It was during this conversation that I learned of her idea of an ideal courtship. She didn't agree entirely with my interpretation of an ideal courtship but at least she felt that it was acceptable. That was good enough, for now at least.  
  
Our tête-à-tête ended on a high note, with both of us finally agreeing on something. I proceeded to assist her down to the carriage I had ordered; swallowing my laughter when I saw the silent and desperate plea she sent Kervan's way when I offered to carry her down myself. Was I that loathsome?  
  
Thank goodness Kervan paid her no heed. Somehow, I had a feeling that he did this on purpose, as if giving me an opportunity to make more conversation, thus enabling me to get to know Mel better and vice versa. Life, even the servants knew about my infatuation?  
  
The blue silk rustled as I settled Mel onto the carriage seat. When she was comfortable I climbed in after her. She looked slightly surprised that I would extend my hospitality to such a degree but made no comment. Was she beginning to enjoy my company as much as I enjoyed hers?  
  
I banished the silence during the short trip to the Primary Guest Wing by commenting on the moon and stars. Not intelligent conversation to be sure, but she took pleasure in admiring the scenery with me and remarked on it as well. We arrived at the main door of the Primary Guest Wing just as a group of courtiers on a stroll came into view, their incessant chatter breaking the silence of the night. I was not surprised to hear Russav's booming voice amongst them.  
  
"This way ladies and gentlemen," he said, probably in an attempt to divert their attention away from Mel and I.  
  
Mel looked over at me helplessly before whispering, "I'll walk."  
  
"You're still too hurt to walk unassisted!" I whispered in reply.  
  
"You could get your carriage driver to do the job!" she replied indignantly.  
  
There we were embroiled in yet another dispute. It was almost comical as she glared daggers at me, her arms crossed over her chest while I stared her down with a fierce intensity.  
  
Then, "Isn't that Vidanric's coach?" was said in a voice so like Tamara's that I cringed. Mel's eyes now held more desperation than indignation.  
  
"Is it?" asked Russav faintly, "You must be mistaken Tamara. What business would Danric have here at this hour?"  
  
"I think she's right, Savona," said Deric, "That is, without a doubt a Shevraeth device on the carriage."  
  
We were goners. The footsteps and voices neared as Russav said, "What about our walk?" in a last ditch attempt to save us. He was practically pleading; and if I knew my cousin, he would have this incident on his list of 'Favours Danric Owes Me' or 'Things To Tease Danric About' by the morrow. He was that juvenile.  
  
All of a sudden, Mel reached for the door latch and swung it open. Jerking her head towards the exit, she motioned for me to disembark, at the same time whispering, "You're here to see my brother!"  
  
I nodded, suddenly serious. With practiced grace I stepped out of the carriage and bowed to the approaching courtiers as if nothing was amiss and that I hadn't spent the last minute dreading their approach. They returned my bow with pleasant greetings and expressions of delight.  
  
Trishe thinking that I was alone, asked me to join them on their stroll. Tamara was more direct, gliding towards me and looping her arm through mine. Deric looked amused at her display of affection but Russav was not so pleased.  
  
"I'm afraid that Lord Branaric is anxiously awaiting my arrival at the moment," I said smoothly, "Another time, perhaps?"  
  
I prayed that Mel knew for a fact that Bran was in the Residence and that he had not decided to take a stroll. Russav's discreet nod confirmed that they had not come across Bran and I heaved an inward sigh of relief. Murmuring her deepest regrets at my failure to join them on such a beautiful moonlit night the party bid their goodbyes and continued on their way.  
  
"Lady Meliara?" I asked, peering into the dark interior of the carriage.  
  
"They're gone?" she asked, shuffling out of the gloom and into the ray of light that fell into the carriage through the open.  
  
"I can hobble along if you'd just lend me a hand," she said and I extended my right arm towards her. She grasped it firmly and heaved herself out of her seat. Looking down, she eyed the distance from the carriage floor to the ground. Exhaling, she cursed softly under her breath before placing one hand then the other on my shoulders. Instinctively, I put my hands around her waist and lowered her to the ground.  
  
The top of her head just came up to my chin and I smelled the soft fragrance of her hair. My breath caught in my throat when she looked up into my face, the moonlight casting a pale glow on her skin, her blue eyes open and honest, giving her an ethereal beauty.  
  
We were at the base of the flight of stairs that led to the main entrance. Looking up, I saw that it was steep and would prove difficult for Mel to climb. We looked over at each other at the same time. I gave her a knowing smile and she sighed in mock exasperation.  
  
"You aren't considering carrying me again are you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in query.  
  
"What a wonderful suggestion, Lady Meliara!" I enthused with a smile, stooping to carry her.  
  
"Wait, wait!" she yelled, holding her hand up. I straightened up to look her in the eye as she said, "Instead of carrying me, which I'm sure you're sick and tired of doing, how about doing this?"  
  
Thus saying, she took a hop toward me while motioning for me to give her my right hand. When I did so, she pulled my right arm around her waist and held my hand in place with her right hand. I extended my right hand towards her, palm upwards and she put her left hand atop it. I saw the sapphire ring glitter on her finger and was reminded of the fact that she had accepted the Unknown's friendship.  
  
When she had positioned herself comfortably, she looked up at me and gave one of her brilliant smiles. "There! Isn't this much better? Now you'll seem like the perfect gentleman helping a poor damsel in distress."  
  
"Without being too intimate?" I added in amusement.  
  
"Now you get it!" she exclaimed in mock surprise.  
  
I smiled in the gloom, grateful that at least one of us hadn't taken leave of his senses. Mel had learned the ways of court during her short stay here she knew that it would cause a scandal should we be seen in a position more compromising than this. In truth, I did not care if we were spotted in a compromising position. I could live with the whispers behind fluttering fans and rumours of a scandal. I just feared that people might guess of my true intentions towards Mel and use her to antagonise or hurt me.  
  
I brushed such depressing thoughts away as I helped Mel towards her rooms. Her maid rose quickly from her seat by the fireplace and dropped us a quick curtsy before moving to assist Mel when we entered.  
  
"Some listerblossom tea, please," I ordered briskly supporting Mel as she limped to her bed. The maid curtsied again and left the room through a passageway hidden by a tapestry.  
  
"Would you like to stay for some tea?" asked Mel, biting her lip as if deliberating whether or not her invitation was appropriate.  
  
"No, thank you. I'd better be on my way."  
  
She lay back against her pillows, crossing her feet at the ankles and her folding her hands in her lap as she inclined her head at my answer. I bowed and turned to leave the way we had come when she said, "Shevraeth?"  
  
That one word was said in a quiet almost timid voice. I looked at her questioningly. With a shy smile and a rosy pink blush accenting her cheeks she said, "Thank you for everything. I thoroughly enjoyed myself today, asides from the foot injury, that is."  
  
I smiled faintly, "As did I, Lady Meliara." She extended her hand towards me and I bowed over it, grazing her knuckles with my lips as was customary. Naturally, I was reminded of my stolen kiss and it was my turn to feel my cheeks grow warm.  
  
I raised my head to look at her, her fingers still resting lightly in my hand. Suddenly feeling bold, I said, "Perhaps, we could do this again sometime?" she arched an eyebrow while a quirk appeared at the corner of her mouth . " I promise you'll be kept as safe as possible," I added with a boyish grin.  
  
She looked amused and terrified at my proposal. "Perhaps," she replied faintly, before gaining more confidence and reiterated a little more exuberantly, "Perhaps, Shevraeth."  
  
My fingers loosened their hold around her fingers, but instead of withdrawing them, she slipped her hand further into mine and squeezed it briefly. My eyes must have registered surprise for she gave a small hesitant smile and said, "Once again, thank you."  
  
I took a step back when she pulled her hand back and let if fall back into her lap, the sensation of her small hand in mine and that grateful gesture still sending shivers up and down my spine.  
  
"Good night, Lady Meliara," I said with yet another bow.  
  
"Goodnight, Shevraeth," she replied, smiling, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
With that, I left her lovely presence but the memories of that day I will keep forever with me, holding them close to my heart. "Perhaps," she had said. Perhaps, one day I will tell her how I really feel. Perhaps, when the time comes she would feel exactly the same way.  
  
Hopefully by then, we would both know what it means to have Fallen In Love.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is the first story I've ever completed. Kudos to me! Anyway, hope you guys like the ending. If inspiration strikes again and this competition is still open, perhaps (yikes, I'm becoming Danric) I'll write another entry or a continuation in the form of another entry. Highly unlikely though. Do tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter in your review so that I can improve in my future fics, yeah? Any other constructive criticism is also welcome.  
  
And although I'm not updating this anymore, except to allow you guys to vote, do review! (This is for new readers only)  
  
Talking about VOTING, I'll 'post' a new "chapter" whereby you will VOTE for it by giving a review of any sort. So you can review this chapter without making it a vote or anything. Thus saying, I'd like to appeal to all other contestants in the contest to do the same thing.  
  
Blackrose25: You're the brains of this contest so I'll leave it up to you, but this contest has to end sooner or later and I suggest that we wait for at least 2 more entries before closing the competition. This would make it a total of 5 entries! Also, how about letting anyone who has read all the entries to vote? They have to be MEMBERS of fanfiction.net of course, and are preferably people who have constantly reviewed in the Sherwood Smith section. How you choose to go about this is fine by me as this is just a suggestion. Post your answer under your Dating Game Romance thing to let us know about your decision!  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Elanial: It was supposed to be "tether". Typo error! I'll take that as a compliment since Heart Duel is my first fic and involved more of my own planning. This goes to show that I've improved!  
  
Fairydust123: It's ok; we all make mistakes, don't we? (Look above) I had a typo error.  
  
Sam: *sigh* I've got nothing to say.  
  
Eniamrahc: I guess, but I thought I gave a valid reason. *shrugs* we have different opinions, I guess. Thanks for beta reading this chapter! As you can see, I made some adjustments.  
  
Eutan: Glad to be of service, you've proved to be a wonderful beta reader.  
  
Idiotic Gal: Yeah, I'm so privileged. Thanks for reviewing anyhow; it's such a hard thing to do isn't it? The dream was cliché I guess, but at least you liked it! No prize, sorry!  
  
Danric-lover: Now you know what really happened about the kiss? What do you think? Vidanric's such a sweetie, and no, Mel isn't dense, she just took it as a rhetorical question. Post your STORY!  
  
Blackrose25: Your review was the review of the millennium. Now THAT was long. I really enjoyed reading it! Thanks a ton for having this contest, as this fic wouldn't exist otherwise. Gimme an equally long or longer review! To the rest of you, do the same!  
  
Squirrel of Maiden Green: I can agree with you there. I'll rein it in a bit if I ever write something like this again. Thanks for your comment!  
  
Geniusgirl: I'm glad you liked the conversation, took me quite a while to write it. Thanks for the compliment. I try my best to please my readers!  
  
Chutney: Heart Duel is on hold at the moment. I'm thinking of updating Truly Gifted first. But HD will be done ASAP!  
  
Gimme UBER LONG reviews! LENGHTY, COMPREHENSIVE and hopefully COMPLIMENTARY ones.  
  
Last of all, VOTE for ME!  
  
FelSong, The-Person-You-Should-Vote-For (I'm so egotistical. Now that is an understatement.=) 


	6. VOTE FOR ME!

VOTE!  
  
Hmm. I have no idea what I should say which wouldn't make it seem as if I'm begging for VOTES from you VOTERS, for if I get the most VOTES, I'll win the contest and be crowned the greatest CCD fanfiction writer of all time!  
  
So you see, do your bit for charity by VOTING for me! To VOTE, just review this "chapter". Write anything you want but write something. Writing "I VOTE YOU!" would help a ton.  
  
But do bear in mind that you can only VOTE once in this competition, so think long and hard about it before VOTING because I know that I face some stiff competition. =)  
  
Lotsa Love, Felicia 


End file.
